


Lay With Me

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: Following from S02E03:Macy is still not sleeping after the encounter with Abigael and her sisters and Harry are becoming more concerned about her state of mind. Harry has been doing some research on how he may be able to help, there is however a catch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea from twitter from @ceeyoutea who allowed me to use the idea to develop this fic. I hope you enjoy.

“Do you think we should be worried that the Elders have an actual dungeon in this place?” Mel commented as she returned up the stairs to the hub of the command centre. Macy looked up briefly from the dagger in front of her on the table before running her fingers over the blade again. 

“Seems about right,” Macy muttered, after the story of what had happened to Mel and Harry in the astral plane, not much surprised her now about the Elders. Personal torture seemed to be their default. 

She placed the dagger back onto the table looking up at Mel who took a seat next to her, starting to go through the pages to the book of the Elders, the one she couldn’t even touch without being thrown across the room. She felt like a blunt weapon, a tool to be used up and then disposed of when the cost was too high.

“Anything about that scarab thing?” Macy hadn't attempted to try even touching it, instead eyeing it warily from the other side of the desk.

Mel shrugged, “Nothing yet.” 

Macy sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“You should go rest,” Mel told her, unable to mask the worry in her voice, and Macy knew she was right. Being knocked out was the most rest she had been able to get in days. She was running on empty and she knew it. Abigael had almost gotten the drop on her because she felt like she was barely even here. 

The draw of sleep was so powerful, and the temptation to rest her eyes for even a second was almost irresistible. But what she might find in her dreams once she did surrender herself to it kept her focused on avoiding it. 

“I’ll let you know if anything happens,” Mel rested her hand over hers, “promise.” 

Macy gave a defeated sigh and got up from the desk. 

“Harry’s there,” Mel added as Macy headed for the secret exit, pausing at the mention of their whitelighter’s name. Her breath hitching as she wondered if Mel had noticed the awkwardness between them. 

“He said he was working on something, non-powers related.” Macy returned Mel’s gentle smile and nodded in response. 

“At least I’ll have some company then.” 

Solitude was the one thing she was craving. The ability to be alone with her own thoughts without the threat of someone intruding on them. She knew her sisters were keeping tabs on her. She had messed up with Abigael, removing the blindfold, allowing her into their fold so easily. 

She had wanted to believe so badly that if she was half witch, like herself, then she was good, she had to be right, because if the demon side always defined you then, well, she knew the rest. 

She decided to walk back to the house. Money from Maggie’s job only stretched so far, and an Uber was a luxury at this point. Besides it was a mild night and the gentle breeze managed to bring her some relief however brief. 

Until she could almost hear her name on the wind. 

Calling out to her, begging her to come to it, to stay, to talk, to dream. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, looking up at the street signs constantly to ensure she was on the right path. That she wasn’t being pulled in another direction. Her strides becoming faster as the safe haven of home was just within reach. 

A sense of relief washed over her as she came around the corner to the seemingly empty construction site. 

Home.

She stepped up where the steps should be and found they became visible as she did so before she disappeared into a nothingness entering the front door. 

She pulled off her coat placing it on the rack beside the door, pulling the sleeves of her ‘Safe Space’ hoodie over her hands, finding peace in the small comfort of the soft material against her skin.

“Maggie?” A voice called out from the study, and Harry appeared in the doorway a book open in his hands, “Ah, Macy.”

“Maggie is still at ‘Safe Space’, new management responsibilities. Mel’s keeping an eye on the map while I got some rest.” She replies with a small smile, in her heart knowing just how unlikely that will be. 

“They think you're pushing yourself too hard.” Harry responded moving towards her, “You still haven’t told them?”

Macy shook her head, “There is enough going on without them needing to know that I’m receiving visits from the assassin when I sleep. They think it’s because I can’t let go. They look at me like I’m about to crack again, almost afraid.” 

Macy pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing at the pressure before she was jolted by the sensation of a hand on her shoulder. She moved away immediately, her arms wrapping around her body, as Harry pulled back his hand. 

“Sorry, I,” he rakes the hand through his hair, and Macy wants to reach out to him remind him that none of this is his fault.

“It’s, I’m just on edge. He came again, he knows I’m avoiding sleep, avoiding him.” She slumped down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest, while Harry took the seat on the other side of the room, the book now closed on his lap. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. And I’m afraid that if I don’t that-”

“He would torture you-”

“That I might give in,” she interrupts, the words hanging between them as she stares at the floor, trying to block out the way that he makes her feel. Desired, worshipped even, it sends a shiver down her spine. 

“I may have something,” Harry says gently, a hint of trepidation in his voice. Macy straightens at his words, at this point willing to try anything to find some peace. 

He moves over to the couch, sitting next to her as he opens the book between them, flipping the pages until he stops. The pages are clearly written in latin and Macy looks at him expectantly, sure an explanation will follow.

“It came to me, while I was with Mel accessing the astral plane. This spell is a type of meditation, it allows someone to enter your space instead of their own. It may serve as a type of protection against the assassin.”

“That I would be in your dream space where he wouldn’t be able to enter.”

“Exactly, in theory anyway, and even if he did manage to break through.” His hand rested on her arm, “I would be there.”

“Harry, I-”

“You can’t go on like this Macy. We have to at least try.” His grip tightens on her arm, his thumb running over her skin, firm enough that she feels it through the material of her sleeve. She knows the sensation like the back of her hand, the way it makes her feel, safe and protected. 

“Okay,” she replies with a nod. The offer of even a few hours of uninterrupted sleep is too good to pass up.

Harry clears his throat, “there are, um, some conditions.”

***

Macy pulled at the sleeves of her pajamas, the black satin soft against her skin. Her heart had skipped when she saw her satin snakeskin nightie hanging in her closet, like an apple dangling in front of her and she had had to pinch her skin to make sure she hadn’t slipped away again and he was coming. 

She pulled back the duvet on her bed, smoothing out the material with her fingertips. A familiar routine that had become foreign to her. 

Harry entered the room, similarly dressed for bed, there was a nervousness to his demeanor that did not go unnoticed by Macy. Harry didn’t give much away when she had told him about her dreams. She thought perhaps there had been a flash of jealousy but she reasoned that it must be concern for his charge. Duty was important to Harry even without the watchful gaze of the elders.

He placed the tray with two cups and saucers on her bedside table. Picking up a cup, gently blowing on the liquid before handing it to her. She took it with a smile, smelling the liquid before instantly regretting that decision. 

“This smells worse than you ‘hair of the dog’, Harry.” 

He returned a small chuckle before picking up his cup, breathing in the scent, “Can’t say I disagree with you on that one.”

He indicated for her to take a sip, and thy both did, quickly swallowing the liquid to dissipate its taste. 

_ “Hoc auxilium somno introducat in locum concordiam penitus permitto, at mini parce esse.” _Harry recites the incantation before finishing the remainder of the drink.

_“At mini parce esse.” _Macy repeats before finishing her own. They continue to look at each other before Macy makes a move for her side of the bed. 

“Okay,” Macy climbs into her bed, already feeling the softness underneath her body, the temptation of sleep calling her, as her head lands on the pillow. Her duvet pulled up securely to just under her chin.

She feels the bed dip next to her as she concentrates on the ceiling above her with a level of intensity the task does not deserve. She feels his fingers brush up against her own, as the interlace together, trying to ignore the way it makes her feel. Her mind bombarded with what she has seen in her dreams, the way his fingers have felt against her bare skin. 

“To aid the connection,” he murmurs, his voice soft, as she turns to meet his eyes, the concern she finds there assures her that she has not yet fallen asleep. He is real.

Her Harry she reminds herself. 

“I understand if-”

“No, it’s okay,” she reassures him as her fingers grip his tighter, as she closes her eyes allowing sleep to finally take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback for this story. I wanted to get the next chapter up before the next episode so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Macy opened her eyes slowly, the room was still dark. Shadows cast across her bed from the moonlight outside. She slowly wakes up to feel the strong arms wrapped around her. 

Harry.

Her fingers move across his forearm, as she allows herself to relax. To feel the comfort and safety that his arms can provide. She has been trying to shield herself from particularly just this. Giving herself permission to give in to these feelings that she has tried to ignore. 

Ever since she heard his inner thoughts and they had promised each other to pretend it never happened she can’t help but wonder what could happen if they didn’t pretend. 

If she allowed herself to rest like this every night. Could she finally find some peace?

A sound in the corridor draws her attention. She sits up, earning a groan from Harry as she removes herself, reluctantly, from his embrace.    
  


She draws back the cover slowly, slowly placing her toes on the floor, careful not to wake Harry with her movement. She can’t imagine that he has had much rest either. Most evenings spent pouring over the Book of the Elders with little to no success. 

She imagines it is just Mel or Maggie, Mel most likely grabbing a midnight snack or more supplies for her potions/experiments that she has been conducting in their attic. 

The house is concealed, teamed with every protection spell that they had managed to put together with supplies from the command centre and Kat’s Wiccan Shop. She pulls the satin robe from her door, wrapping it around her body as she peers out into the hallway, hearing further sounds in the kitchen downstairs. 

She hesitates for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, something holding her back, telling her to go back upstairs. To climb back under the covers, back to his embrace, and to allow herself to fall back into a restful sleep. 

But Macy’s curiosity has always gotten the best of her. 

Her heart stops when she sees a familiar silhouette by the kitchen window. 

“Harry?” she asks, knowing that the real Harry, her Harry is still upstairs asleep. She grips her robe against her body tighter, steeling herself as he turns to face her. 

He places two cups on the counter, the click of them hitting the counter filling the room, making her take a step back. Her gaze flitting to the stairs, to her possible escape. 

“Tea?” he offers, raising the pot in his hand and she edges her way around the room managing a nod of her head. He offers her a smile and pours the hot liquid into the two cups, before placing the pot back on the counter. She catalogues it’s placement, notes the way it sounds as it hits the countertop, still heavy enough to pack a punch if she swings it with enough force. 

She takes a step forwards, as he pushes a cup towards her. She takes it carefully in her hand, raising it to her nose, inhaling deeply. 

“It is just tea, Macy.” he tells her gently, his arms folded over his chest. She notes how his attire has changed compared to her previous encounters with him. The crisp white shirt rolled up to the shoulders, dark slacks, a tie loosened around his neck, he looks almost like their Harry. 

“How did you get in here?” she asks, replacing the cup on the counter without taking a sip. He shrugs his shoulders as he sips his tea, replacing the cup next to hers as he rounds the corner of the counter, and she maintains the distance between them.

“Through the front door Macy.” He answers with a smile at a seemingly simple question. 

She couldn’t reach the teapot just yet if she went to run there was no way she would make it. If he had managed to find them, they were all in danger, she might be able to escape but they were all in danger with no powers, no orbing. No, she needed to keep him busy. At least for long enough until she could figure out what exactly she was going to do. 

“That’s not what I meant, how did you find us?” A hint of confusion crosses his face, and the mask doesn’t fall so easily into place as it did before. 

“Wait,” Macy clenched her fist, feeling the way her fingernails dug into her skin. A dullness that wasn’t real. That didn’t feel the way it should. “This isn’t real is it?”

He had managed to reach her again. Despite Harry’s spell, despite trying to hide herself from him he had still managed to find her. Maybe she would never. 

The smile on his face faltered, and she could almost see the darkness take over the features of the whitelighter who she had become so familiar with until he was unrecognisable. 

“Caught me,” he sneered, bracing himself against the counter. 

She clenches her fist tighter, a vain effort to try to pull herself out of this dream and back to her room, back to safety and away from this imposter. He moves forward, his hands open as if to show that he is no threat to her, despite her knowing the truth. 

“Stay,” her voice didn’t waver as she held out her hand, and she stood her ground. “Stay where you are.”

He cocks his head to the side as he looks to her other hand, her knuckles white with the pressure. 

“That won’t help.” He says matter of factly, and Macy lets out a sigh of frustration as she releases her grip. “You didn’t think you could hide here from me. Did you?”

“I know you’re not him. I don’t know what kind of demon you are, but-”

The laugh he lets out at her words cuts through her and sends a shiver through her body. 

“A demon? Oh Macy, no. It’s much more complicated than that.”

“I don’t understand, how are you even-”

“Here? Because Macy you gave me access, you trapped yourself here,” he lunged over the counter, managing to grab her wrist in his hand, his grip tight as she fought against him, trying to wrestle herself away from his grip. “ I will have you.”

“Get your hands off her,” she hears from the stairs, a familiar voice. Harry, the real one. 

The imposter sneered at the unwelcome guest, as Macy pulled sharply, his grip slipping as she managed to get away. Harry already made his way to the kitchen, laying a solid punch to the jaw of his doppleganger, sending him barreling into the cupboards, which shake at the impact as he lands on the ground.  


The sneer never leaves his lips as he runs his hand over his jaw. “I see you broke free.”

“I don’t know how you managed to trap me within my own dreamscape but,” Macy had moved to Harry, her arm linking in with his own. 

“And they say you are the best parts.” The demon says with a chuckle rising to his feet. His gaze shifting to Macy, “I will find you. And you will be mine.”

Macy wakes gasping for breath, her forehead covered in sweat, as she clutches to her chest. 

“Macy.” She feels his hand on her back, moving up to her shoulder, as his other wraps around her, pulling her into his body.

“It’s okay Macy, I have you.” He murmurs against her hair, and she pulls back, meeting his eyes, searching for any hint that he isn’t who she thinks. That she hasn’t stumbled into another dream. 

  
  


And when she sees only his concern, the softness in his eyes, she knows. 

“He trapped me and I couldn’t reach you. I don’t know how he managed to gain access, much less control of my own dream.” 

“We’ll figure it out Harry,” she reassures him, ignoring the fact that he hasn’t yet let her go. How much she doesn’t want him to let go. 

She’s safe. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
